


Улицы разбитых фонарей-47

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Detective, Drugs, F/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Violence, real-life AU, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>real life-АU, терпкий привкус СНГ, неметафорические менты, мат, наркотики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улицы разбитых фонарей-47

**Author's Note:**

> Меня вела любовь! (тм)

\- Давай, пошла, подруга! - с этими словами Клариссу пинком вытолкнули из шикарного авто.  
По-настоящему так пнули.  
Кларисса пролетела вперед метра полтора, обернулась и в ужасе глянула на красивую тетеньку, притаившуюся в недрах автомобиля. Тетенька, кутающая в невообразимой красоты пальто, смотрела на нее не мигая. Клариссе был виден только этот исполненный паучьего интереса взгляд и капроновые тетенькины коленки.  
Водитель и оба охранника - и тот, который лягнул Клариссу, и тот, который блокировал на заднем сидении Миату - смотрели на Клариссу, как на пустое место.  
\- А может, не надо? - шепотом спросила Кларисса. - А может, я лучше вам полы где-нибудь помою?  
\- У тебя со слухом проблемы? - ласково сказала тетенька. - Зайдешь в клуб. Найдешь Аптекаря, его еще Даэ все зовут, и отдашь ему деньги. Принесешь то, что он тебе даст, сюда. Не принесешь...  
\- Не принесешь - найду и матку вырву, - равнодушно сказал один из охранников.  
Тетенька одобрительно кивнула.  
\- И с кретинкой своей тогда можешь попрощаться прямо сейчас, - добавила она.  
\- Мама! - подала голос Миата.  
\- Заткнись, блядь, - предсказуемо отреагировал второй амбал.  
\- А как я узнаю вашего Даэ? - пробормотала Кларисса. - А вдруг я отдам деньги не тому?  
Компания в машине как-то очень нехорошо заулыбалсь, и Кларисса сразу же поняла, что "если вдруг" приравнивается к "если не принесешь".  
\- Узнаешь, узнаешь, - смилостивилась тетенька. - Такое ебало трудно не узнать. Он на себя в детстве шкафчик с реактивами опрокинул, юный химик. Давай, попиздовала уже.  
\- Мама!  
Борясь с желанием зажать уши, Кларисса отвернулась и на подгибающихся ногах пошла в сторону сияющей неоном вывески клуба "Сутафа".  
Найти Аптекаря оказалось нелегко. О нем слышали все, его видели все - и в тоже время Кларисса никак не могла застать его на одном месте. Кларисса покрутилась на танцполе, вконец оглохла от рева динамиков, поспрашивала про Даэ в баре, побывала в челауте и выскочила оттуда, как ошпаренная - там ебались, прошлась по балкону, заглянула в туалеты - в оба. В мужском кого-то тошнило, в женском группа малолеток, красящихся перед зеркалом, сначала принялась в голос за спиной Клариссы обсуждать ее застиранную кофту-кенгурушку, а когда Кларисса спросила у них о Даэ, пришла в дикое возбуждение и вцепилась в Клариссу с предложением "скинуться".  
Кларисса еле от них убежала.  
Наконец, не помня себя от страха и усталости, она пробралась в какой-то красный коридор, ведущий, наверно, к приват-комнатам. Ну, точно к ним - в первой же, куда Кларисса сунула нос, снова ебались. В следующей ебались втроем.  
Зато в третьей комнате было тихо, чисто, а за столом сидел с ноутбуком пожилой дедушка с обезображенным лицом.  
\- Тебе чего, дитя? - удивился он, увидев Клариссу.  
Кларисса боком прошла к столу и дрожащей рукой высыпала на него мятые банкноты.  
\- А, - кивнул дедушка и полез в карман. - А чего именно-то надо?  
Клариссу заколотило.  
\- Что, все равно, что? Ну, тогда будет сюрпризик, - захихикал старичок, и в потную ладонь Клариссы перекочевал маленький пакетик. Кларисса как во сне сунула его в карман кенгурушки и развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
\- А сдачу, сдачу забыла! - весело воскликнул дедок и хлопнул Клариссу по обтянутой джинсами заднице, сунув что-то ей в карман. - Сорок семь рублей!  
Кларисса взвизгнула и пулей вылетела в коридор.  
Через танцпол она пробежала, как во сне, налетая на колбасящихся и наступая им на ноги, а у гардероба с ней столкнулась давешняя компания малолеток. Только теперь все четверо казались ужасно перепуганными.  
\- Куда прешь, корова, там менты! - крикнула одна Клариссе. - Проверяют всех, кто выходит. Ууу, блядь, а я паспорт забыла. Теперь родителей вызовут.   
Кларисса остолбенела. На негнущихся ногах подошла к стеклянной стене рядом с гардеробом - Кларисса, как приличная, сдала свою куртку в гардероб, когда пришла - и прижалась к ней лбом.  
За стенами клуба было темно и дождливо, и в мокром асфальте отражались мигалки от трех УАЗиков. Между ними лениво похаживались здоровые мужики в бронежилетах и с автоматами. Некоторые из них беседовали с высыпавшей на улицу "колбасой". Кого-то сажали в УАЗик.  
Темный автомобиль, в котором сидели давешняя стерва, Миата и охранники, все так же стоял у дальнего тротуара, полускрытый тенью большого тополя - так многозначительно и в то же время совершенно не при делах.  
Маленький пакетик оттягивал карман.  
В уголках глаз сами собой начали скапливаться слезы.  
"Выкинуть, - в ужасе думала Кларисса. - Выкинуть немедленно. А что потом? А Миата?  
Господи, я такая невезучая, я же не пройду мимо ДПСников, меня точно задержат, и это будет конец!"  
\- Нет, это будет только начало, девочка, - невозмутимо произнесла гардеробщица, опирающаяся на стойку. Кларисса в ужасе поняла, что разговаривала перед этим вслух.  
\- Извините, - пролепетала Кларисса и попятилась.  
Так, пятясь, и уперлась в кого-то спиной.  
\- Ам! - сказали над ухом.  
Кларисса медленно обернулась, скосила глаза на нашивки "МВД", и, не произнеся ни слова, заплакала. Щекам стало мокро, во рту - солено, а в голове гулко - будто там били в большой погребальный колокол.  
Где-то позади вздохнула гардеробщица.  
\- Ты чего? - растерявшись, спросил Клариссу парень в синей милицейской куртке. И сильно тряхнул ее за плечо: - Чего ревешь? Обидели тебя?  
Кларисса замотала головой и закусила губу, глядя на него широко открытыми глазами.  
"Сюрпризик" в кармане кенгурушки будто прирос к ладони и жег ее, как огнем.  
"Сейчас он вытащит мою руку из кармана, заломит ее, и... Прощай, Миата, прощай, все!"  
\- Ты не русская, что ли? - терпеливо спросил парень, с удивлением разглядывая "домашний" прикид Клариссы. - Документы есть?  
\- Есть, дома, - всхлипнула Кларисса.   
Дома лежал паспорт, в котором черным по бледно-розовому было написано ее имя - Клара, полученное в приемном отделении областного дома ребенка. В честь Клары Цеткин, конечно. "Кларисса" звучало красивее. Как в романе - Кларисса и Миата.   
Паспорт лежал дома, в кармане лежал трендец, а мент ждал ответа.  
Надо было что-то сказать, что-то делать, и вдруг ее осенило.  
\- Я карточку потеряла, - быстро заговорила она, глядя прямо ему в глаза. - И все деньги. И метро уже закрыто, и темно, а я с сестрой, мы далеко живем, а она у меня глупенькая, устанет идти, а вообще мы из Тулузкино, из детдома, ыыы!  
Кларисса все говорила и говорила, захлебываясь слезами, а парень смотрел на нее с непонятным выражением, и Клариссе казалось, что он видит ее насквозь, будто рентгеном.  
Когда он вдруг приложил ей палец к губам, Кларисса осеклась на полуслове и замерла, глядя на него как кролик на удава.  
\- Хо-рош, - фыркнул парень. - Орешь, как потерпевшая. Тебе куда ехать?  
Кларисса быстро назвала район, а потом подумала, что надо было бы назвать другой.  
\- Отвезу тебя после рейда, - сказал мент. - Поедешь?  
"Нет! - хотелось сказать Клариссе. - У меня еще дел по горло! Мне надо отдать наркотики и забрать сестру, и мой долг за разбитое стекло этой чертовой машины будет выполнен."  
\- Поеду, - кивнула Кларисса, чтобы не молчать.  
Все это совсем не имело смысла. Кларисса знала, что никуда не уйдет без Миаты, и сомневалась, что ей дадут совершить обмен на глазах ДПСников.  
\- Девушка, не забудьте куртку, - сухо сказала гардеробщица.  
Кларисса нащупала номерок в левом кармане и как во сне поплелась к стойке.  
Гардеробщица, высокая, молодая еще женщина, с отрешенным лицом приняла номерок - и уронила его на пол.  
\- Ах, какая я неловкая, - невозмутимо произнесла гардеробщица.  
К низу стойки они с Клариссой наклонились одновременно.  
\- Лучше отдай сюда свою пакость, - шепнула женщина, накрывая номерок своей рукой. - Если не хочешь беды.  
Кларисса, выпрямившись, глянула на нее с отчаяньем.  
Гардеробщица, жестом фокусника доставшая откуда-то куртку Клариссы, смотрела куда-то поверх присутствующих - будто не видела вовсе.  
В холле становилось все более людно. Милиционеры о чем-то ругались с охранниками. Слышался бодрый матерок и пьяные вопли.  
Давешний парень топтался за спиной, Кларисса лопатками чувствовала его присутствие. Держать руку в кармане кенгурушки становилось все мучительней.  
Когда гардеробщица протянула ей курточку, Кларисса, задержав дыхание, точно входя в холодную воду, вынула руку из кармана и вцепилась в одежду.  
Чужие твердые пальцы ловко извлекли из ее ладони пакетик и не менее ловко спрятали его.  
\- Вешалка скоро оборвется, - доверительно сказала гардеробщица. - Учи и учи вас, дурех...  
\- Ты идешь? - парень дернул Клариссу за рукав, и она, не слыша ничего из-за звона в ушах, медленно пошла к выходу.  
\- Документы ваши, гражданка, - перехватил ее какой-то здорового роста мужик у самых дверей. Перехватил, кстати, за ту самую руку, все еще спазматически сжатую в кулак.  
Кларисса тупо поглядела на бронежилет отвернулась.  
\- Это моя... То есть, со мной! - поспешил вмешаться молодой. И широко, белозубо улыбнулся.  
"Блендаметом он их чистит, что ли, - тоскливо позавидовала Кларисса, толкая стеклянную дверь и выходя в сырой, темный ноябрь.  
Вывеска все так же отражалась во всех окрестных лужах. Милицейских машин стало меньше, и одна из них как раз начала разворачиваться, чтобы отъехать. При этом она перекрыла выезд Клариссиным ласковым знакомцам.  
\- Девушка, вы бы одели куртку, чай, не лето, - сказал кто-то Клариссе.  
\- Она закаленная. Морж, - отшутился настырный Клариссин покровитель, доставая сигареты. - Ты морж, рыжая? Есть зажигалка?  
\- Я не морж, - тихо ответила Кларисса, не отрывая взгляд от черной машины. - И я не курю. У меня разряд по фехтованию.  
С этими словами Кларисса сделала самый решительный поступок в своей жизни.  
Она сбежала с крыльца, пересекла площадку перед клубом и рванула на себя ручку авто.   
То ли мироздание решило наградить Клариссу за подвиги в каком-то другом мире, то ли какой-то неведомый милосердный бог сжалился над ней, но чудеса продолжались. Кларисса распахнула дверцу, готовясь к чему угодно - то ли к тому, что сейчас ее расстреляют из пистолета в упор, то ли к тому, что из машины вырвутся гибкие щупальца и пожрут ее.  
Ни того, ни другого не произошло. С немалым изумлением Кларисса напаролась на испуганно-злющие взгляды обитателей авто, направленные ей за спину, в сторону кучкующихся ментов.  
Недра машины встретили ее гробовым молчанием.  
\- Вылезай, Ма... Миата, - громко сказала Кларисса. - Нас другие дяденьки подвезут.  
"Убью" - прочитала она по губам первого охранника.  
\- Миата, ты плохо слышишь? Попросить у дяденек рупор? - так же громко сказала Кларисса.  
\- Эй, рыжая, вы там скоро? - прозвучало из-за спины.  
\- Я до трех считаю, - совсем уже нагло сказала Кларисса.  
Толстый посторонился, и из машины вылезла Миата. Вроде бы целая и невредимая. Кларисса обняла ее за плечи и почувствовала, как подкашиваются ноги.  
\- Удачи, - вежливо сказала Кларисса, подавляя желание бегом бежать в УАЗик.  
Столько концентрированной ненависти она в жизни своей не чувств. Странное дело, сейчас это ее не пугало. Просто смотреть на этих, в машине, было неприятно.  
\- Пока-пока, - помахала Миата. Кларисса крепко взяла ее за руку и повела за собой.   
Сзади раздраженно взвыл мотор.  
\- Это что было? Кавале-е-ер? - протянул "Клариссин" милиционер. Ухмылка у него вышло удивленно-непрятная.  
\- Нет, - устало сказала Кларисса, стискивая твердую Миатину ладошку. - Первый раз их вижу. Машка... Маленькая, садится в машину ко всем подряд.  
\- Мама! - сказала "маленькая" Маша-Миата.  
Кто-то из милиционеров понимающе угукнул.  
\- Бывает, - пожал плечами "хвостатый" ("Хвост" у него, как у молодого Бандераса, вдруг подумала Кларисса), по длинной дуге отправил бычок в лужу и открыл дверцу УАЗика:  
\- Ты следи, чтобы она не очень-то увлекалась, с такими тачками опасно... Запрыгивайте.  
Кларисса полезла внутрь пахнущей табачным дымом, бензином и освежителем-елочкой машины. Вскарабкалась на высокое сидение и притянула к себе Миату.  
Наконец-то ее накрыло - и затрясло так, что застучали зубы.  
\- Ишь, как замерзла, - укоризненно сказал "матерый" милиционер, с кряхтением забираясь за ней следом. Вместе с Миатой их набилось на заднее сидение аж четверо. Кларисса взяла девочку на колени.  
\- Довыеживалась, тоже мне, морж...  
\- Ничего, сейчас пригреется, - подмигнул молодой, забираясь на водительское сидение.  
Кларисса только сейчас осознала, что у него нет ни автомата, ни бронежилета.  
\- А вы тоже милиционер? - рискнула она спросить, обращаясь к спинке сидения.  
Этот вопрос почему-то развеселил ДПСников.  
\- Кто, Сид? - добродушно прогудел усатый. - Он водитель.  
\- "Сид"?!  
\- Как Сид Вишес, - буркнул Сид. - Так в отделе прозвали.  
\- Пиздит, - шепотом сказал здоровый дядька, который остановливал ее в дверях "Сутафы". - Он просто Сид. Как опоссум.   
Ну и хорошо, подумала Кларисса, не вдаваясь в мысли, почему именно хорошо, и закрыла глаза.  
Тронулись с места. Кларисса дремала, убаюканная теплом, тяжестью Миаты на коленях, тряской УАЗика и бубнежом рации. Один раз она открыла глаза, когда машина притормозила на светофоре, и один раз - когда кто-то пихнул ей в руку "Фанту". Кларисса попила, отдала бутылку, поглядела на бесконечную дорожку фонарей за стеклом и задремала дальше.  
Проснулась резко, как от толчка - и обнаружила, что УАЗик стоит с выключенным мотором, а Миата спит, лежа рядом, пристроив голову Клариссе на колени.  
Еще она обнаружила, что за окном светает, что машина припаркована через дорогу от дома, и что Сид беззастенчиво разглядывает ее, привалившись щекой к своему креслу.  
\- Ты чего, - смутившись, пробормотала Кларисса, одернув на груди "кенкурушку". - Чего ты не разбудил... А где все?  
\- Высадил у отделения, - ухмыльнулся Сид. И без паузы спросил:  
\- Ты кем работаешь?  
\- Я учусь, - вздохнула Кларисса. - И в секцию хожу.   
\- На макраме?  
\- Чего это макраме, - обиделась Кларисса. - На фехтование!  
\- Ух ты! - восхитился Сид. Клариссе показалось, что он не поверил, и она открыла было рот, чтобы с жаром рассказать этому незнакомому, в сущности, человеку о своих достижениях, как Сид прищурился и задал следующий вопрос: - А за девчонкой кто смотрит?  
\- Никто, она одна сидит, пока я на учебе, а в секцию мы ходим вместе, - брякнула Кларисса и вдруг поняла, что разговор вышел на топкое место.   
Сид будто тоже это понял. Во всяком случае, следующий его вопрос будто толкнул Клариссу глубже:  
\- А кто вас кормит?  
\- Слушай, это что, допрос? - вспыхнула Кларисса. И добавила: - Секция нас кормит.  
\- Да? А я думал, за кружки еще и платить надо!  
\- У нас особая секция, - буркнула Кларисса. И пихнула Миату, просыпайся, мол. - Она нас самым необходимым обеспечивает.  
\- Хоро-о-шая секция... А меня возьмут?  
\- Не возьмут, - вздохнула Кларисса. - Туда берут только девочек. А ты мальчик... ой, то есть... прости...  
\- Да уж, не девочка, - смертельно серьезно кивнул Сид. В его глазах прыгали чертенята. - А это у вас точно не эскорт?  
\- Что? - переспросила Кларисса, а когда до нее дошло, покраснела и завертелась, пытаясь найти ручку на дверце. - Ну знаешь...   
Не нашла ручку и растерялась.  
\- Это же патрульная машина, тут все хитро, - засмеялся Сид. Выбрался на улицу, обошел УАЗик и открыл дверь снаружи. - Вылезай. Я это, пошутил про эскорт. Извини.  
Кларисса молча вылезла и протянула руку Миате.   
На нее как-то сразу нахлынули воспроминанияо прошедшей ночи, о злых людях из машины, о безобразном Аптекаре, о незнакомой тетке, забравшей у нее наркоту. "Там же мои отпечатки остались, - подумала Кларисса. - Беда. А если эти меня найдут? Может, вернуться в Тулузкино? А учеба? А секция? А мы там кому-то нужны?.."  
\- ...А телефончик оставишь? - перебил ее мысли Сид.  
Кларисса дернула плечом от неожиданности и уставилась ему в лицо. На улице было уже совсем светло, и Кларисса с каким-то даже беспокойством отметила, что Сид, вообще-то, красивый.  
Миата вдруг обвила Клариссу обеими руками за талию и изо всех сил прижалась к ее боку.  
"Уеду", - подумала Кларисса. И не успела опомниться, как продиктовала Сиду свой номер.  
\- ... сорок семь, - повторил последние цифры Сид и, вытащив сигарету из пачки, чему-то усмехнулся.  
\- До свидания. Спасибо огромное, - неловко попрощалась Кларисса, и пошла к подъезду, ведя за собой Миату.  
\- Детка, - окликнул ее Сид уже из УАЗика, когда она стояла одной ногой на крыльце. - А как тебя хоть зовут?!  
Кларисса улыбнулась, помахала рукой и юркнула за дверь.  
Не все же так сразу, правда?


End file.
